


Orpheus and the Harry Potter Universe

by blood_and_gore



Series: HP fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Diary/Journal, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LITERALLY, Original Trans Character - Freeform, Overpowered Oc, POV Original Character, References to Canon, Time Travel Fix-It, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, crack? not quite, references to other fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_and_gore/pseuds/blood_and_gore
Summary: The field notes of "Orpheus" on his excursion to Universe 43916, Timeline 74651.





	1. attend to my sacred song

**Author's Note:**

> Main character is an OC named Orpheus who has been mentioned in some of my MCU fics. If you're not a fan of OC-centric stories, of fix-its, or of journal formats, this fic is not for you.
> 
> Triggers will be added at the beginning of each chapter as needed (they probably won't be, but who knows.) Rated for language.

FIELD NOTES OF ONE ORPHEUS, IN THE "HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE"

Homebase: Universe Six (originally from Universe Three,) Planet ZZ Plural 9 Alpha, Base Timeline (Timeline Three.)

Base location at start of log: the orphanege at Saint Christopher's (Catholic,) in London. Address, pictures, ley line information, and geographic coordinates in admissions packet. Universe 43916, variation on the main timeline. Timeline 74651.

Backstory overview: "Muggle-born" (magical child born to non-magical parents) child who discovered their own magic and learned control via independent research, formerly of another orphanage in downtown London before its recent closing. Full backstory in admissions packet.

Agent chose the name "Joshua Amadeo" and refused to tell us why, citing an inside joke with their acquaintance Loki (Universe 39822.)

Full list of personal possessions in admissions packet. Belongings overview:

-Corbin the crow

-Bag of Holding

-various garments, jewelry, decorative items, etc.

-25 chocolate bars, 9 bottles of vodka, 6 boxes of instant macaroni and cheese, self-refilling water bottle; microwave, refrigerator, etc. (shrunk, in bag)

-grimoire

-three handmade wands: wand 1: "melody stone" and rose thorns, core of a freely given hair from a daughter of Aphrodite, ten and a half inches. wand 2: willow, smoky quartz and onyx, eight and three-quarters inches. wand 3: bone, blood-iron core, four inches

This will serve as an informal journal; actual field notes will be in the official Records notebook. 

...

**November 10th, 1989**

Arrival into the Harry Potter Universe went smoothly.

Transformation into a younger version of myself took a couple of tweaks, given that my natural body had hit puberty by this point already. Fortunately, I was able to conjure a dose of hormone blockers, and self-administered.

Corbin is currently resting in his customary guise of a ring, disguised from prying eyes.

The orphanage requires its occupants to do chores; in about four minutes, I will be asked to weed the garden. May bless a few plants while I'm at it. Yeet yeet, motherfuckers.


	2. and the stars of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joshua" settles in to 1989.

**December 12th, 1989**

1989 is a nice year. If they let me, I might try the Heathers universe or even the Swift one next. Sounds like it would be fun, right?

Britain is... Britain. I was allowed to lighten my skin tone a bit, but I'm still visibly brown and that provokes a reaction in racist universes like these. At least the slang is fun, and nobody's batted an eye at what remains of my accent.

**December 14th, 1989**

The nuns have put me on permanent garden detail, believing me blessed by their saint. Today I cured my math teacher's diabetes.

**January 1st, 1990**

Hogwarts letter arrived today. Scheduled birthday was supposed to be in May; the enchantments on the quill that writes them must go further than I thought, if it managed to detect my actual birthday.

(Side note: given all the calendar changes and my travels over the last few thousand years, it should not be surprising that I'd gotten a calculation wrong. It seems that, on this calendar, my birthday is New Years' Day and not the 18th, as previously assumed. I have contacted my friends in the other universes to let them know of this error.)

**January 2nd, 1990**

I was sent a "non-definitive preliminary supply list," as well as the school handbook.

I wrote back to ask if family-heirloom pets were allowed; the same owl brought me a reply, not an hour later (and handwritten!) to the affirmative. That's good, since Corbin isn't quite a fan of being stuck on a chain all the time.

Given the current state of my body, it was also imperative that I ask about the dormitory situation; thankfully, I was told that transgender students would not be singled out. Regardless of what House I end up in, I'll room with other boys.

**March 21st, 1990**

Wow, time flies! No updates, although I'm settling in nicely. British slang is fun to talk in, I'm sandbagging wonderfully in my classes, and the nuns here think I'm the Second Coming.

Went to Diagon Alley on my own a few times to check out the news and whatnot.

**April 1st, 1990** \- 6:12am

Going to Diagon Alley after (mandatory) church.

**April 1st, 1990** \- 11:49pm

Got my wand today!

Maple wood, thestral hair core, 9 and a half inches and bouncy (just like my DICK! Heh, it seems my humor's regressed to an eleven-year-old's as well.)

Ollivander said he doesn't usually offer thestral-hair core wands; this one was, apparently, the result of an experiment by his apprentice. Not that I didn't know this already, but it had admitedly been a bit jarring to see something non-canon from the home universe so soon. I'll just tell people it's unicorn hair, if anyone here asks.

(Back in Universe Six, the "Pottermore" site personality quiz for wands had assigned me a yew wand, rigid, 9 inches, with dragon heartstring.)

My three handmade wands are as listed below (and in my admissions packet, with more detail on their creation):

Wand 1: Body is made of a stone containing goethite, cacoxenite, rutile, lepidocrocite, amethyst, and quartz. Thorns from rose and hawthorn plants were carved into its base. Its core contains a hair from E, back home. About 10.5 inches.

Wand 2 is closest to the kind used commonly here. Willow wood, inlays of smoky quartz and onyx, a bit less than 9 inches.

Wand 3 is not to be used publicly in this universe due to the prejudice against blood magics. Bone from a vanquished enemy, a core of blood-iron.

**July 1st, 1990**

Professor McGonagall sent me a letter asking if I would join her and "other Muggle-raised incoming students" on an excursion to Diagon Alley next weekend; I have accepted. In my letter I asked if Harry Potter would be there, since I heard he was raised by Muggles as well and in _Hogwarts: A History_ it says that people with later summer birthdays get their letters today.

There has been no reply; Part 1 is going great!

**July 2nd**

McGonagall thanks me for her help in correcting a "grevious oversight." Part 1 of the plan complete.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a few plans for this fic, but nothing concrete beyond the first few chapters.


End file.
